


It’s normal wanting to fuck someone you hate, right?

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, I can't believe that's not a tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), excessive use of swear words, idiots being assholes to each other, mild shit talking, or still in big denial sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: Honestly, Gavin had no idea why he willingly agreed to sucking off Connor: the prick sent by Cyberlife.If anyone suggested that Detective Gavin fucking Reed would be kneeling in the bathroom of the DPD with a mouth full of android cock and hating himself for enjoying it, that someone would have received a very polite fist in the face.





	It’s normal wanting to fuck someone you hate, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting something resembling porn, so I hope it's at least enjoyable haha. Enjoy this short work of half Gavin rambling to himself and half actual porn.
> 
> Made to go with this cool work by Ganzooky: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ganzooky/status/1171859736058200064?s=20), [picarto](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/833825)

There’s something special about sucking off someone you totally absolutely despise but find very attractive. If anyone suggested that Detective Gavin fucking Reed would be kneeling in the bathroom of the DPD with a mouth full of android cock and hating himself for enjoying it, that someone would have received a very polite fist in the face.

Gavin, in the privacy of his own mind would not be exempt from that fist himself had his own mind suggested that even a day ago. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he didn’t even get to think about that situation before it actually happened. Quite frankly, he wasn’t even sure how he got into this _set of circumstances_ at all. It just… happened.

And so, here he was sucking on Connor’s cock, and fuck him, but he liked it.

"See, Detective Reed. You're useful for _something_ after all." Connor, that smug fucker, was gloating. Gavin on his knees, with a dick shoved in his mouth, couldn’t do more than glare up at him in retaliation. The prick wasn't even gentle about it. Although, if he was in Connor's shoes right now, to be honest he wouldn't be gentle either. Still. Fuck him.

Fuck him for being a plastic prick. Fuck him for still being hot as fuck despite that. Fuck him for making Gavin hard. Just fuck him in general. Or fuck Gavin, either way would be nice. Not like he'd ever ask or even admit to wanting it though.

A harsh thrust that made him choke drew him out of his internal musings. It totally wasn't whining, anyone that suggested otherwise could kindly fuck off. He spluttered and tried to draw back, but Connor held his head still. The prick was strong, and Gavin hated that he liked that about him.

He tried to force himself to stop choking. Sadly, he was only half successful. With a put upon sigh, Connor let him back off so Gavin could breathe. As if he was done a big disservice by letting Gavin not die of asphyxiation on android fucking dick. Okay, the android was nicer than he would be, but he was pretty sure it's just because Connor would rather not deal with him passing out or something. He wants to choke on his dick again.

Gavin glared up at Connor, his eyes watering. "Fuck off, dipshit, you're trying to kill me with your dick or something," he managed to choke out. Fuck his voice was gonna be messed up by the end of this.

Connor sneered down at him. That totally didn't make him harder god damn it. "My apologies, Detective, I thought my dick's not shit to someone like you?" He could hear the heavy quotations in Connor's voice. His face burned in anger and humiliation. He wants Connor to bend him over the nearest horizontal surface.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll bite it off, then we'll see if it'll choke me, you cockwaffle." Connor let out a short huff of breath that sounded like it could’ve been a laugh. He felt a weird squeezing in his chest. Time for denial tactic #28: he shoved his face back onto Connor's cock. To distract himself, to shut himself up, and hopefully to shut Connor up too.

Tough luck, the android was a chatty bastard. He chuckled, "well, detective, I would have to say that I don't recommend doing that. After all, you seem to really enjoy having it in your mouth." Connor punctuated his sentence with another harsh thrust, but this time Gavin didn't choke. _Ha!_

Gavin glared up at him smugly. He knows that he pulled it off, cause he's a fucking champ at making a variety of smug faces. Also, because Connor grinned in that way that looked condescending and challenging and makes him want to fuck it right off the android's face.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you have a cock stuffed in your mouth, detective," Connor's voice sounded soft, but his annoying grin was still in place. God, he's such a fucking prick. Gavin wants to kiss him.

Wait.

No, he doesn't. He wants to punch him. Yes, that's it.

Connor pulled at his hair harshly, and fuck he can't help the moan that came out. He's more glad that it distracts him that he forgets to feel embarrassed about it. Connor pulled harder while also managing to shove his face further on his dick, and oh fuck Gavin will never admit that he loved that.

Connor sighed, "Detective Reed, you better drink up," he sounded strained, and Gavin only had a fraction of a second to feel smug about making him sound like that before he felt Connor coming. In his mouth. Fuck shit.

Gavin wasn't a fan of the taste of cum, but fuck he sure did like that Connor was making him drink his. Android cum better not be poisonous or he would make himself puke it back out on Connor. He managed to swallow most of it, but he could feel a few drops slide down his chin and drop onto the floor.

"Tsk, look at that. You made a mess, detective," Connor chided. Fuck him, Gavin had a thing called a gag reflex and needing to breathe, so excuse him for not being able to continuously swallow. He only answered with the most heated glare he could manage while wiping his mouth and chin clean of android spunk.

"Oh, and Detective Reed," Connor paused for, what? Dramatic timing, he guessed. He raised an eyebrow at Connor. "You might want a change of pants," his voice was smug and he had that mock innocent smile on his face and... Gavin looked down at his own pants with wide eyes.

It was still zipped up, Gavin totally forgot about his own dick. His dick that wasn't hard anymore. And, of fucking course, right on the crotch of his pants was a very noticeable wet stain and he couldn't believe that _he came in his pants untouched while sucking Connor's dick._

He heard the door slam shut and looked up. Connor was gone. The asshole left Gavin alone in the precinct's bathroom with a cum stain on his pants the size of Texas.

"Fucking prick," he whispered to the room. Fuck him. He’ll get back at Connor. Next time.

Just this once, he’d spare himself his own fist for hoping that there would be a next time.


End file.
